


【BS蝙超 猫！布鲁斯】克拉克与他的……嘭！和……呃，喵喵喵？

by Reticent_Wall



Category: DCU
Genre: Cat! Bruce, M/M, 猫！布鲁斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: Summary：布鲁斯每日致力于扑倒克拉克。





	【BS蝙超 猫！布鲁斯】克拉克与他的……嘭！和……呃，喵喵喵？

**Author's Note:**

> 前文在 https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979531 设定也请参考前文，但是其实不是非常重要（？？？）
> 
> 今天突然发了一波攒了好多年的我心目中的蝙喵图hhh 在 http://reticentwall.lofter.com/post/1d020b50_1c6a52cf8 ，也是时隔两年突然想起来蝙超的蝙喵坑……然后小伙伴一回复我一鸡血就补完了……坑了两年被自己的懒癌震惊（（（
> 
> 今天突然生产力爆炸填坑了可是越写我越对自己绝望了（（（）写得什么玩意请不要打我呜（）我讨厌自己，请不要离开我，我爱你们（

“嘭！”

布鲁斯每日致力于扑倒克拉克。

布鲁斯每日致力于扑倒克拉克……？

“喵——！！！”

超人张开手，轻巧地环住一团从树梢滚落的橘色毛球，那一声尖叫埋在他的怀里，惊恐的尾音消失在钢铁之躯如血肉般温暖的胸膛里。克拉克静静等了片刻，只用那停滞的火热臂膀安抚着这颗消失在惊恐中的心，他无声地抚慰着，等待着稳健的心跳落进另一个胸膛里。

倒不是说吉米的长镜头能拍到超人被猫毛毁掉的披风（大概吧？）——那温顺的橘色轻轻顶了顶他的心窝，克拉克看着她，美丽的绿眼睛在脸颊的柔软的白色毛发中闪闪发亮，他感到笑意温暖而冲动，轻巧地从他的喉咙里涌动出来，散落在倒映着这世界的另一双蔚蓝眼眸中，美好而充满纯粹的欲求，这世界只剩下两双在阳光的碎片中碰撞的眼睛，超越了肉体和灵魂，在这个秋日的下午里互相汲取着温度——片刻之前的惊恐已在这超越物种的纯粹善意的交际中熔融渺去，他们相互对望着，分享着彼此的命运与这片刻的人生。

他轻轻地微笑，在这无声的快乐中纵容自己，感觉到自己仿佛也要发出一阵愉悦的呼噜声，超级视线在她如渐次涌动的金浪般的毛发上跳动，他几乎要笑出来——又活生生被噎了回去——这可恶的超级视线偏要让他看到——一根属于布鲁斯的长长灰毛黏在袖口——他忍住一声呜咽——

“……喵。”

布鲁斯拖长喉音，溢满不耐，屈尊降贵——他站在树枝的分叉处，睥睨着克拉克和那只橘猫压在他胸口的南瓜色毛皮，发出一声好像忍受不住了才不得不从喉咙里逼出的吼叫（考虑到这一声普通的喵里究竟有多少力道……对。这是吼叫。），尖刻的目光在低沉的声音上飘荡，穿刺着其下的他们——

那橘色的毛团顺着超人的身躯一路滚下，克拉克不知道，她眼睛里的笑意是否如他那常年被文艺作品渲染的大脑所解析的那般，充满苦涩的留恋与哀怨——他看着那双绿色的眼睛恋恋不舍地远去了，这短暂的邂逅终将被打破，他们不得不回到各自的命运当中去。

“喵——嗷~”

来了。他的命运。

“嘭！”

……这叫什么，世界最佳拍档的默契吗？

克拉克熟门熟路地张开双手，顺当地把总是被接了个满怀的布鲁斯轻轻放在大腿上，没法顾及他最近在突然袭击后发展出的新反应——布鲁斯狂躁地挣扎起来，但是又不愿意从他的怀里跳出去，他大力推挤着克拉克的胸膛，或者是他的肩膀，大概想把钢铁之躯掀倒，如同压制住一只爪下的滴水石兽——然而从未成功。于是他更暴躁了，狂怒如呼啸的风压在他的喉咙里，山雨欲来，哥谭的夜幕涌上，如重雷滚滚，审判将近……

被小记者推开。

克拉克甚至都没有给他一个眼神。

你能怪他吗？

如果你也在以星球日报的老旧键盘所能允许的最快敲击速度补着三篇稿子，不然命运的召唤就真的要从佩里的办公室翻涌出来，咆哮而至，挖出克拉克的喉咙撕碎他的心，把布鲁斯最喜欢的猫罐头的账单甩到他脸上，让他们一起（只有克拉克，当然）在窄小的公寓角落里瑟瑟发抖，想象着比家徒四壁更为不堪的惨状——醒醒吧，看看这个世界，超人救不了他们，正义联盟也救不了他们，复仇者联盟远在天边，对这紧迫而无奈的死亡钟声而言宛若一个笑话，他们只有他们自己，他只有他自己，一缕悲愤而孤独的灵魂勉强潜藏在钢铁之躯里……

“嘭！”

布鲁斯再次跳上去。

再次被克拉克牢牢接住。

再次被压进怀里。

再次被无情的命运之手推开。

死神的铡刀最终没有落下，克拉克暗喘一口气，佩里把他的心狠狠按回怀里：“还过得去！肯特！这说明你有能力，同样的话别让我再说一次！”

他把佩里逐渐被模糊的声音留给紧张过后迟钝的后脑，他的意识终于半心半意地从高速运转的氪星大脑落回心脏里去。

命运终于肯施舍他一丝喘息。

……至少在当时，可怜的克拉克·肯特如此一厢情愿。

“嘭！”

跟其他猫一样被接住？

即便吉米和露易丝旁观者清时没有告诉过他，克拉克也早就已经从现实的教训中明白——蝙蝠猫不高兴了，布鲁斯很生气，后果很严重——

于是一个躺在床上半睡半醒的小记者——终于——“嘭！”——“啊！布鲁斯！不……”

痛苦与睡意不堪地绞缠着，沙哑的呻吟从掩埋了一位小记者的被窝与枕头堆底下冒出来，显示出生活的苦楚与布鲁斯的洋洋得意——他终于满意了，他扫扫尾巴，隔着被子蹭了蹭克拉克的肚子，大摇大摆地乖乖窝了下来，像锚一般将克拉克沉定在这柔软的海洋里，任凭他俩一同在睡意渐深里密不可分。

“喵。”

第二天早上的克拉克依旧不知道布鲁斯是怎么突破被子衣物重重阻碍，沉沉深埋在他的肚皮上的。

“……天哪我难道今天上班又（是的我又说了‘又’……）要迟到了吗……”

这漫溢着痛苦的思绪划过一位小记者缺乏睡眠之下还未僵硬如钢铁（但差不多了？大概吧）的身躯中还未被阳光唤醒的大脑，悲惨地预兆了一场被窝里争斗的开端。

布鲁斯最近很奇怪，非常奇怪——倒不是说作为一只猫他能正常到哪里去但是——听从本能，克拉克再一次被命运击中，顺从地张开怀抱——“嘭！”——被一个从高处跳下来盘踞了他胸膛的布鲁斯塞了满怀。

他叹了口气，“布鲁斯……”

出乎意料，布鲁斯一动不动，一点也没有脱离他的意思——克拉克一如既往地是他的滴水石兽——也似乎丝毫没被克拉克的无奈所影响。他半趴到克拉克肩上，浅浅地窝在他肩窝里，简直像是一块巨大的灰色毛毯般裹着克拉克。

他重重地哼了一声，这时候在克拉克充满文艺色彩的脑袋里，他就是一整块具象化的沉沉重重灰扑扑的闷闷不乐。克拉克迟钝的脑瓜终于缓缓转动起来，哪里有点不对。他的身子柔软下来，抱着布鲁斯轻轻摇晃着，顺着他的脊背缓缓抚慰下去，低低哼着哄劝的语调，深深把自己埋进布鲁斯的毛皮里。

布鲁斯逐渐放松下来，克拉克暗暗松了口气，把他紧绷的脊柱一点点揉开——只一瞬，布鲁斯又集聚僵硬了起来，更用力地缠紧了他。

克拉克长长叹下第二口气。

还有第三次。

在他发现又一件衬衫因为布鲁斯的爪子香消玉殒时。

钢铁之躯为什么不包括衣服呢？

一位小记者总要为生活的柴米油盐朴实地疑惑和哀叹。

他窝在圈椅里，痛苦不堪，超人的内心在蝙蝠猫的折磨中啼哭拜叩，又紧了紧环着布鲁斯的怀抱。

蝙蝠喵的日常：超凶。

小记者趴在床上，布鲁斯趴在小记者背上，他观望着他，如同他麻木地等待下一秒。他还天真着凝望着，对这惨痛的未来一无所知，那利爪或张或合，抵着这无知者的咽喉，一种恍恍惚惚的温暖伏在他的后颈上，引诱着他，虏获一个无辜的灵魂。或早或晚，这重锤将至，夺取他的心跳，掩埋他的口鼻，到时他会无暇悔恨自我，这威胁不会留给他半分喘息的机会，你偏还要凝望，凝望着……

克拉克：“唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔——（我的老天耶稣基督拉奥在上布鲁斯还好我不用呼吸！！！）”

《惊世骇俗！沦丧的天性还是叛逆的灵魂，我们在为英雄鼓掌还是为恶魔欢呼，被蒙蔽的乌合之众何曾作想——蝙蝠猫对玩具无动于衷！》

……却超——超级——像超人那么超级，喜欢踩着脚印跟着一个小记者东奔西跑。

“嗨布鲁斯！”美国队长头也不抬，闪亮的笑意全埋在超人速写还没填满的阴影里——反正布鲁斯也挠不坏他的盾牌，连涂层都不行——他身旁的托尼·史塔克就没那么宽容了，他在黑眼圈与黑咖啡之间大吼一声：“嘿！正义联盟的战损填不上不代表我的时间也都是白费！（史蒂夫看他熬夜熬得神志不清了，说真的，这话哪有什么逻辑和道理，美国队长金灿灿的头颅无奈地摇了摇）我刚保养完它！”

希望这次阿尔弗雷德的小甜饼还能起到友好联谊的作用。

猫应该喜欢吃苹果派和小甜饼吗？

倒不是说真的有人在乎这个问题，托尼早就觉得那蓬松的灰毛里是一个将自我出卖给恶魔的堕落灵魂——“嗷！”他大喊一声，旁边的克林特早就眼疾手快地捂上耳朵，另一边是可怜的史蒂夫——他们还没来得及被克拉克·肯特投过来的充满歉意的眼神压死——钢铁侠抱住原本伸向苹果派的手掌跳了起来，便携式盔甲的自我启动还不够快！他愤恨地吼叫起来。

尖利的警报刺穿空气。

布鲁斯的皮毛覆满灰尘，狰狞的血块斑驳其上，那个从火焰中走出的身躯上被火舌燎得微微变色发卷的毛发里散发出硝烟的味道。它坚定地走过来，血迹和灰尘早已不能留下半分痕迹，整只猫在灾难倾覆之下却仍未为这恐慌与凄厉所驱使，化身野兽。

他的步伐终于在确认了克拉克还安好的目光之后稳定下来，他缓缓地走近，把嘴里叼着的那个塞满婴儿惶恐的尖声哭叫的包裹平稳地放在一块干净的地面上，尾巴轻轻扫了扫那布料上轻微沾到的灰土，平静地等待着被眼泪和哽咽所掩埋的人们把它取走。

克拉克向他走近，逃出火场的布鲁斯比他已有的任何时刻看上去更为可怖，他的身子在斑斑战迹的毛皮中仍显示出了防御的姿态，毛发仍由于惊吓而竖起，其间藏匿了灰尘、浮土和血肉，战争的色彩填自獠牙利爪，但饱受勋章。克拉克觉得这是一位英雄最为至高无上的战衣了。

他轻轻蹲下身子，从布鲁斯的皮毛里捡出几块碎石，小心翼翼地寻找着那些仍旧完好的毛皮——克拉克·肯特拥抱了他的英雄。

星球日报的小记者带着一只几乎把他胸膛都掩埋的巨大（都是毛太蓬松的缘故，当然）灰猫，去哥谭采访新任的警察局长。

布鲁斯出乎意料地对吉姆·戈登充满好感（是的，对于布鲁斯来说，勉强忍受就等于充满好感了，他对人类的标准分别是：极端厌恶，避之不及，无动于衷，勉强忍受，还有克拉克·肯特。最后一个级别基本上属于超人级，又或者说，非人级……唉。也可以说是非超人不能忍受级，让我们为这逼仄在小公寓里的堪萨斯男孩默哀三秒钟）。在回酒店的路上，大都会的记者不出意外（？）地碰上了哥谭小巷里的混混们，但夜色里不仅有为了一个薄薄的钱包张牙舞爪冲身向前的劫匪们，布鲁斯在哥谭魅影里化身獠牙青面与噩梦重重——

没人能动他的克拉克。即便是超人也不行。

吉姆·戈登重重地压了压布鲁斯蓬松的灰毛，顺着他的脊背又轻轻拍了拍，而布鲁斯默默顺从着，没吭一声。这确实挺出人意料，毕竟布鲁斯的暴躁和难以取悦并非一日之事。

“他可真是只好猫。”局长感叹道。

“他是最好的！”克拉克·肯特从他那厚框眼镜之下朝他俩活跃地辐射出笑意，他的声音不再是那个沉稳着安抚众人的超人，也不再是那个青怯的小镇男孩，而是轻巧雀跃而快乐的，不自觉地展现出他那令堪萨斯的艳阳都浅浅失色的笑容——布鲁斯安静了一会儿，突然猛地朝克拉克扑了过去，像饿狼叼起一只散发着血肉温度的猎物一样急切，他紧紧地护住了克拉克，却又爆发出一阵巨大而暴躁的喵喵叫声，像是在大声抗议着什么，但是态度却又不那么坚定，反倒显得有些困窘而羞恼。

克拉克挣脱不及，只好压低声音轻轻地哄他，任凭布鲁斯在自己的臂弯里胡乱地蹭来蹭去，把清理猫毛的痛苦抛在脑后，也不得不窘迫地露出一个微笑，把对这一幕兴致勃勃的哥谭警察局长晾在一边——布鲁斯，唉，布鲁斯……

不知道的人看了，还以为他正为了这毫无底线的夸赞不好意思，害羞恼怒着呢。

布鲁斯对着莱克斯·卢瑟的奉承嗤笑一声，信步走到他跟克拉克中间，把他俩的视线挡了个严严实实。

克拉克尴尬地叫了一声：“布鲁斯……”

然而布鲁斯不屑地朝卢瑟喷了口气，从鼻子里哼了一声。

克拉克无奈地对莱克斯眨眨眼睛，低低叹了口气，开始一点一点向座位外挪去——突然，布鲁斯猛然弹跳起来，席卷起一阵杯盘交叠碰撞稀里哗啦的叮叮哐哐和小记者手忙脚乱的惊恐喘息，最后——

“嘭！”

超人满怀的沉沉一声为这困兽之斗作结。

“……喵！喵喵喵——喵。”

“……”

“唉……”

布鲁斯·韦恩趾高气扬，虎踞高盘。

莱克斯·卢瑟瞠目结舌，无言以对。

克拉克·肯特手足无措，啼笑皆非。

物极必反乃世间真理之一，虽然柿子挑软的捏，但被压抑的狂潮总有爆发的一天。

克拉克抱着他的笔记本电脑躲进杂物间，（相对于普通人的力道来说）恶狠狠地锁上门，把一只被超级速度甩在后面的灰猫落在格子间里。

是的！小记者对布鲁斯发脾气了！终于生气了！

布鲁斯叼来的死老鼠没法使他消气，小鱼干只不过是故作姿态，想也别想！滚在七彩上的鹅卵石吸引了克拉克一瞬的目光，可它又转开了。超人，哦不，小记者觉得八百年前就不见了的皮带扣——这是个什么意思？还有一个WF粉丝会送的蝙蝠镖挂坠，还有一个S嵌在里边——求原谅？认真的吗？

结果的结果，最后的最后，小记者被不要脸（？）地乱蹭了一通。

所以……呢？

倒不是说蝙蝠喵之前没有挠过酥皮——钢铁之躯，挠不了，克拉克还得担心他的爪子。

卖了还给别人数钱，斯德哥尔摩综合征在我们身边的可悲具象化，露易丝看他的目光恨铁不成钢。

现在是舍不得挠。

对，就是舍不得。

并没有什么其他多余任何的原因。

哼。

他们又完成了一次毁灭日级别的战斗。

酥皮（吉米尝试轻轻叫他的这个昵称，蝙蝠喵百忙之中瞪了他一眼）昏迷在地，显然是被一只猫当作无辜幼崽，想叼起他的后颈、把他拖走——顺便说一句，是蝙蝠猫，当然——拖不动。

他的怒火瞬间引爆，满腹算计与自持冷静早忘到小记者家的书柜后面啦，不然就是韦恩老宅的落地钟里——很气。蝙蝠猫的灰毛在尘尘硝烟中炸成一个球，他看上去就像一个黑色面罩扑通掉进一团虚张声势的巨大铅色毛堆里。（顺便说一句，都是布鲁斯掉下来的毛，天可怜见的无偿清洁工克拉克·肯特把它们团起来的，超级视力就是拿来干这个的？）

令他恼怒万分的是来自一旁围观的卢瑟的无情嘲笑，莱克斯挂着一脸讥嘲向他自认的宿敌伸出手——然后——“嗷！”

虽然对钢铁之躯和盔甲，布鲁斯的爪子没有用武之地，可是血肉之躯的光头却不能自不量力——他挠得动啊。

更为悲惨的是，吉米，可怜的吉米，可怜的将要为自己的记者生涯献出生命的吉米——拍了下来——星球日报的社交媒体账号瞬间热度第一。

注定了凄凉命运的吉米，突然要面对一个骤然爆发出撕报纸欲望的星球日报吉祥物，还要处理一个莫名（？）对他充满怒气的布鲁斯。

直到某一天，克拉克被蹲据在小公寓书架高处的布鲁斯一口咬住后颈，他心里默默哀叹一声，顺着布鲁斯心意摇摇晃晃地飘起来一点，依着蝙蝠猫的力道甩来甩去——这对峙着的可怕困局才算缓解——还没算上布鲁斯最近突然爆发的对克拉克后颈的强烈热情和每夜埋在他肩窝里才能入眠的新习惯。

星球日报总是如此水深火热。

今日星球日报琐事简记/普利策新星观察日记/克拉克·肯特和……呃，喵喵喵的无奈日常：

  1. 上午10点31分，超人再次拯救生命与爱！还有喵喵喵！今日我们的大都会守护神维护了一个差点毁灭于失控的油罐车下的猫咪咖啡馆，并且受到了热情洋溢、充满喵喵叫的感激！（我们找不到布鲁斯了！克拉克的格子间底下只有一个在桌角的阴影里潜伏的大灰毛球！）

2．吸猫吸粉本为一体！星球日报吉祥物是不是也应该做点贡献？毕竟，这也算是——网络版的主编想开发宠物版块，跑来找克拉克——布鲁斯不屑一顾地打了个哈欠，从克拉克回到工位之后提升了一点点点点点点的情绪中甩了他们一眼，踏着格子间的隔板走开了。

3．猫狗双全的快乐，克拉克在布鲁斯和小氪身上从来也感受不到。他看着小氪委屈的狗狗眼，那泪水和呜咽在咚咚作响的灰黑爪子下暴露出来，克拉克重重地叹了一口气——布鲁斯从不嫉妒，从不——这叫领地意识，占有欲，或者本能——我们什么也别说了。

“喵。”

“……”

“……”

“……”

布鲁斯跳到小记者的靠垫上——“嘭！”

布鲁斯跳到小记者的沙发上——“咚！”

布鲁斯跳到小记者的床垫上——“砰！”

“嘭嗵！”

“……布鲁斯！”

今天的克拉克，也历经着满世界猫毛的浮浮沉沉。

其实布鲁斯是不常叫的，蝙蝠猫更是沉默寡言，但是我们总能从其他的声音里辨别其存在，像倒映着世界的湖面，这暴风雨也要打破涟漪。

“唔！”——被强行摁倒的一位记者还没想着呼救。

“唔呃”——一个被布鲁斯强行护在怀里的钢铁之子，人们该庆幸超人没办法被飞扑上来的灰色毛球憋死……吧？

“唔咳！”——露易丝对那老编和吉米都绝对能听到的气音翻了个白眼：“布鲁斯别这样！”倒不是说一名开会时被挠裤脚还被佩里瞪视中的怒火反复燎烤的可怜小记者很难被注意到。

“砰通——啪叽——咚隆隆——”

“噗嗤——咔呲——哗啦啦——”

一个到处滚来滚去的蝙蝠猫。

等于，星球日报某常驻大都会记者的公寓里四面楚歌：“嘭。”“噗通！”“哗啦啦——”

等于，一个拿着粘毛器的肯特，字面意义上的手无寸铁，看着整间公寓，悲痛。万分。

“噗哧。”

准备洗澡的克拉克·肯特，觉得他家的浴室就是暗夜之中的哥谭湾，海浪的愠怒在雷鸣的怒号中咆哮，雨滴织作的幕布透不过一丝月光，海燕滑翔穿行、无畏那雨点如铅锤般击透双翼的力度，高尔基在他的血液中扬帆：

来吧！让暴风雨！和猫毛！来得更猛烈些吧！！！

布鲁斯瞪大眼睛，喉咙里有一声缄默的惊叫，他张开爪子，希望如能如钩锁攀附悬崖一般挂在沙发背上，却只能感受那皮质触感拖延过他的爪子，他被抛拖着一路往下，视线里有一双惊恐的蓝眼睛——克拉克一声抽气，用几乎赶上超级速度的步伐把他揽进怀里，避免了地毯上一滩布鲁斯形状的滚滚浮尘的命运。

露易丝走过，正分心看着她刚修的优美而圆润的桃红指甲，瞄了一眼布鲁斯的同样圆润却灰扑扑的前掌，无情嘲笑他们俩：“他是猫！克拉克！这沙发才三四英尺高！都是你太胖啦！”

吉米赶紧把她推开，跟克拉克一同为了露易丝的有口无心暗自叫苦，他顾不得多看两眼如果不是抱着布鲁斯就绝对是手足无措的克拉克，把肯特记者一个人留给一只生着闷气怀疑猫生的布鲁斯。

莱克斯·卢瑟说超人是个威胁。

蝙蝠猫很同意，尤其是当他掌控着自己晚餐的第二个罐头时。

或许，只是或许，比起（不一定能装得下布鲁斯的）盒子，他还是更喜欢小记者的怀抱。

克拉克轻轻落在肯特家的玉米地里，布鲁斯掩耳盗铃地把自己藏在他的风衣里，诡异地顶起巨大一块。玛莎今天尝试了苹果派的新配方，克拉克在她的声音在电话里兴奋地响起之前就闻到了那温暖甜蜜的味道。

他吃着从布鲁斯那里抢来的第二块苹果派，心里想着等下顺手帮妈做点什么活，他想尽可能减轻她的负担，另一边半心半意地想着……布鲁斯也是有过可爱的时候的嘛。

啊不！他看着只会屈服在克拉克从未变红的怒视之下，闷闷不乐的布鲁斯……觉得自己的心又随着他摇来荡去的灰茸茸尾巴漂浮起来。

他在想什么啊……他是一直都有可爱的时候的！一直可爱！永远可爱！他可是布鲁斯呀。

“嘭！”

布鲁斯终于把他扑倒在肯特家拼色的花布沙发上。

然而生活总要继续，人们或许还要陷落回争执与琐碎的恼怒之中，欧亨利的故事在现实中反复上演，徘徊反复，在自我挣扎的厌恶中重回原点，带来希望，也涂上困苦。

没有什么所谓的布鲁斯之领地之争。

克拉克无声而疲惫地抗议。他的家务生活如他的另外两份工作一样繁重，但带来的却是另一种心理负担，这沉滞疲惫在他的眼皮上重重抹上一笔，超人没有哮喘，亦不会对除了氪石之外的任何事物过敏，但他却在漂浮周身的灰色长毛中无法呼吸。

不知何时开始，超人每逢救猫之时稍有逗留，总能抬头发现一只蝙蝠猫，第二天的超人制服总会沾满了（自家的）猫毛，三原色也染得道道灰扑扑的痕迹。

撸猫撸狗何错之有！克拉克对着网络版主编声嘶力竭的呼喊暗暗点头，明显无药可救。

“强行标记？”露易丝的双眼里满是怜悯。也不知道是给谁的。


End file.
